robogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Touro Light
Touro Light is a Lightweight robot built by Team RioBotz that has been competing since RoboGames 2007. It is a silver, two-wheeled, invertible, circular shaped robot armed with a powerful spinning drum. Touro Light did well in competition, remarkably winning Gold in its first ever RoboGames, as well as winning Bronze in 2011, and becoming the Lightweight champion of ComBots Cup VI. Robot History RoboGames 2007 RoboGames 2008 RoboGames 2009 RoboGames 2010 RoboGames 2011 ComBots Cup VI RoboGames 2012 RoboGames 2013 RoboGames 2015 RoboGames 2016 RoboGames 2017 After receiving a bye in the first round, Touro Light's first opponent was Herr Gepoünden. This match started with Touro Light spinning up, Herr Gepoünden then delivered a blow to it sending sparks everywhere. Touro Light then popped Herr Gepoünden, sending it spinning on its side wheel. Herr Gepoünden recovered, and delivered a few pops before Touro Light sent it flying again. Herr Gepoünden then rushed Touro Light but missed, and Touro Light delivered another blow to Herr Gepoünden, sending it flying. Touro Light followed this up by attacking Herr Gepoünden again, this time stranding it against the arena wall, with its wheels off the ground. Herr Gepoünden was then counted out, meaning that Touro Light had won by KO. This put Touro Light in the quarter-finals where it faced Carolina Campos morena zoios de jabuticaba linda e sensual, this match started with Carolina Campos charging Touro Light as it spun up to speed before slamming it into the wall. Touro Light then drove over to the opponents square, and started having issues with its drum. However at the same time one half of Carolina Campos was suffering drive issues, and was only able to move on one side. Touro Light then briefly got up to speed but the functioning half of Carolina Campos shoved it again causing the spinner to stop. Carolina Campos then shoved Touro Light into the wall again and backed off, but Touro Light now up to speed delivered a massive hit to Carolina Campos sending it flying. This hit caused the functioning half of Carolina Campos to stop working on one side, but Touro Light was only moving on one side at this point. Now with all three bots having only half of their mobility Touro gyrodanced into the middle of the arena, and delivered another hit to Carolina Campos. However Touro Light then stopped moving completely and started getting counted out, but the match ended before the countdown could complete. The judges decided this match in favor of Carolina Campos, meaning that Touro Light was now in the loser's bracket where it faced Bugalele. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 33 *'Losses:' 18 Honours Category:Brazilian Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots Armed with spinning drums Category:Student Built Robots Category:Article Stubs Category:RoboGames 2007 Competitors Category:Robots that debuted in the 2007 RoboGames Category:Allstars Category:Lightweight Gold Medalists Category:Combat Robots Category:Lightweight Robots Category:RoboGames 2008 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2009 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2010 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2011 Competitors Category:ComBots Cup VI Competitors Category:RoboGames 2012 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2013 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2015 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2016 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:Crowd Favorites Category:Lightweight 4'th place finishers Category:Lightweight Bronze Medalists Category:Lightweight Semifinalists Category:Lightweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:RoboGames 2018 Dropouts Category:RoboGames 2017 Non-Returners